Enough To Convince You
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: When Barbara comes for a visit, its up to her and the team to convince their Boy Wonder and Magician of their hidden feelings. Will Zatanna and Robin finally admit of what theyve been denying? RobinxZatanna Chalant. Spitfire.
1. Chapter 1: Plan A

**Robins POV**

I started rapidly typing into the caves computer system, translating the latin codes I hacked from catness into english. I knew Latin already, but I didnt have time to go through over one hundred verses.

**"Team report to main hall"** The intercom sounded, sounding out Batmans voice.

I quirked an eyebrow. He told us to come to the main hall, but not for a mission briefing. Something was definitely up.

I felt a swish of wind course through my hair and I immediatly knew who it was. I turned around to find Wally with that goofy grin on his face.

"Rob, lets go"

I followed him, pushing my shades up my nose. "Sure"

* * *

My eyes widened behind my shades at what I saw.

"She'll be staying at the cave for a few weeks, a temporary team mate."

"Hello there beautiful!" Wally immediatly flirted. Well, he flirted with every girl in sight.

She smirked at all of us before her eyes widened as she finally caught my stare.

"Barbara?"

"Robin?"

Wally came beside me, a confused look on his face."You two know each other?" I ignored him and went up to my sister-like best friend.

"Barb!" I said as I gave her a fist pound.

"Rob! whats up?" she exclaimed happily as she gave a small hug.

I pulled away. I smirked at her. "The usual"

She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "The usual meaning almost dying on a daily basis?"

I cackled. "You know it"

"Whats going on here?!" Wally demanded. Artemis laughed as she stood beside him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Like Rob, I was one of Batmans apprentices before I began switching mentors. My superhero name is Batgirl" She flicked her red hair behind her shoulder.

Artemis's eyes went wide. "You trained under Batman?"

"Yup" I answered for her.

She laughed, throwing her head back a bit. "The only person in the world who ever came close to beating Robin in a hand to hand fight."

Artemis nodded. "Impressive."

"No super hero powers?" Wally asked.

She shook her head, placing her hands back on her hips. "Nope"

"One hundred percent ninja" I smirked as we fist pounded.

**"Zatanna Zatara. A03"** the system sounded.

I turned around to face Zatanna. She smiled as she saw me. I smile back, motioning for her to come over to us. I took her hand, guiding her closer to me.

"Hey Zee, meet our temporary team mate"

She smiled and took Barbaras hand. "Nice to meet you"

Barb eyed our two interlocked hands and smirked knowingly at me. I blushed. I gave her a look that obviously said _'shut up'_

"You two dating Rob?"

I started blushing. "Course not" I said smoothly.

She gestured to our holding hand habit. "Whats with the hands?"

Zee and I blushed as we both let go. I scowled at my sister-like best friend.

She laughed. "What? you guys didnt need to stop." She smirked. "Thought it was cute."

Artemis put a hand on Barbaras shoulder, smirking at her. "Your gonna fit in fine here."

"Dont even try, weve been trying to get those two to start dating since forever." Wally gestured to me and Zatanna.

I gave him a bat glare. "Its not any of your bussiness" each word was separate and distinct. I was fuming.

"Alright, relax Robs" Barb put a hand on my shoulder. "Wanna spar for old times sake?"

I immediatly started smirking. "Sure"

Wally threw away the banana peel he was previously holding. "This is gonna be good."

"I warn you, me and Robin once sparred for three hours straight."

I cackled, recalling the memory. "Batman had to force us apart."

"Who won?" Zee asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I did" I said a little smug.

"Yeah, yeah, Boy Wonder has all the moves." Barbara smirked.

I cackled again. "Lets see who wins this time?" I said.

She smirked at me. "Is that a challenge?"

I smirked back. "Possibly"

We shook hands. "Alright then."

* * *

"Beat you" I smirked.

Barbara was sprawled out on the floor on her back. I smirked at her again as I helped her up.

"Nice moves, they new?"

I shrugged. "I invented them myself."

We both laughed. The rest of the team came up to us, eyes wide open, mouths hanging off their hinges.

Wally checked his watch. "You guys had been sparring for two hours and thirty three minutes."

Barbs shrugged. "Not bad." Then she pretended to scowl. "I kinda wanted to beat our old record." She elbowed me lightly in the ribs.

I cackled. "Next time Barb"

"You two sure are close" Artemis stated. "You two ever dated?"

My eyes widened as I grimaced. Barbara pretended to gag. We both started laughing in our own evil way.

"No way" I shook my head.

"Not in a million years" she added.

"Barb is like my annoying sister that I love to kick butt with" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And Rob is like that evil little brother that you kinda love" she stated.

I took a mental note as I saw Zatanna look a little relieved.

"Never?" Wally asked. "You two never dated?"

"Basically, Rob and I are like family...since we have so little of our own."

"Family" I repeated at Wally.

"How long have you two known each other then?"

I grimaced, turning away from them. "Ever since I became Robin"

"When was that?" Artemis asked.

I shook my head. "Cant tell you"

Barbara shook her head. "I was always allowed to reveal my identity to people I trusted, but Batman never let Rob do that. Not even hints."

"Thought all bats were secretive?" Zatanna asked.

She laughed. "Im a different breed of bat altogether."

"Technically Im a bird" I stated.

We all laughed.

* * *

**Barbaras POV**

I looked at Zatanna and Robin in the corner. They were leaning against the wall together. I saw him smile as Zatanna giggled at something he said. He usually didnt smile, he only smirked. But, Im guessing Zatanna was his only exception.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Its so obvious" I sighed. Then I smirked as I had an evil idea to get those two together.

"Its obvious to us, not them" I turned around to face Artemis who had a cheeky smile on her face.

"Have they always acted like this?" I looked back at the two who were still exchanging smiles. "So...annoyingly oblivious?"

She nodded, smirking at the two.

I smirked at her. "You thinking what Im thinking?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Already waaaay ahead of you"

I laughed with her. "Oh, really?"

She nodded, smirking. "Follow me."

* * *

I plopped down onto Wally's bed. "So, what can we do?"

The whole team was currently inside Wally's room (which was surprisingly neat) plotting on how we could get our bird and magician together.

Wally pulled up a chair. "We could lock them in a closet"

We all laughed. "Too cliche"

"Robin will just break down the door" Conner added.

M'gann sat down next to me. "We need something totally Robin and Zee"

"As Robin and Zee would say, something totally asterous" I fist bumped with Artemis.

"Something asterous?" Wally repeated.

"Totally out of the box, unexpected." I explained.

"What do you have in mind?" Kaldur asked politely.

I tilted my head, thinking. I snapped my fingers in that aha kind of moment. "I think I get it"

"So?, whats the plan?" Artemis asked.

I shrugged. "It might get Robin angry though"

Wally jumped up, grinning. "Good!"

"Good?...he'll murder us, torture us, **very** slowly" I made sure to emphasize the 'very'.

"No worries" he shrugged. "If he gets angry, it'll be more fun to video." He held up a camera.

We all laughed. "This is going to be totally awesome." I said.

* * *

**Robins POV**

I was heading towards my room. The entire cave was strangely quite. The weird part was that Wally and Artemis were here, and it was silent. Something was definitely wrong.

I felt a swish of wind again. I turned around to face Wally.

"Hey" I gave him a curt nod.

"Sup?" he answered.

"Where is everybody?" I asked. I didnt see anyone but him and Zee all day.

"Nowhere" he said, grinning.

I sighed, I knew he was hiding something, but I chose to ignore it. "Nevermind"

I went over to my room, feeling a bit annoyed. They were definitely up to something.

As soon as I had the closed the door, I heard the lock click. My eyes widened as I tried to open it again, but to no avail.

"Damn Wally!" I yelled. "I swear Im gonna commit murder before the day is out!"

I tried kicking the door down but nothing worked. The door was made of a special metal found outside of Earth, not even SuperBoy would be able to break it down.

_"Damn Batman and his paranoia"_ I growled inside my head.

"Robin?"

I turned around to find Zatanna handcuffed to the bed frame of the bed.

"Zatanna?"

_"How could have I not noticed her?"_

I went over to her, producing a pick from my inner pocket. I picked the lock, succesfully freeing her.

"What happened?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Wally, Artemis and Barbara" she explained simply. She rubbed her wrists.

"How?"

She sighed. "When I came to look for you, they handcuffed me to your bed" She was still rubbing her wrists.

I took her wrists in my hands, examining were red and scratched, she must have been here struggling for a while. I left her as I went to the bathroom, holding a cold washcloth. I placed it on her wrist, hearing her sigh in relief.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Why did they handcuff you to my bed?" despite the situation, I chuckled. I gotta admit, it sounded funny.

She laughed with me too, the idea did sound stupid. "I dont know"

I looked around the room, realizing there was no way out. There was a window, but it was a atleast a three story drop. I could easily have done it but I couldnt leave Zatanna behind here. I smirked as I had an idea.

I turned to Zatanna, offering her an outstretched hand. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" I repeated.

She looked at me curiously, but took my hand and intertwined our fingers together. "Yes" she said finally.

I bent down towards her. "Hold on tight" I whispered in her ear. From the corner of my eyes, I saw her blush furiosly.

In the next second I took her in my arms and cradled her to my chest (carried her bridal style).

"Robin?...what?" she said.

I smirked at her. "You said you trusted me"

She nodded, eyes still confused. "Yeah...I trust you."

I kissed her forehead. "Close your eyes" I whispered. She obeyed.

I jumped through the open window and down the side of the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2: Wont Ever Let You Fall

**Robins POV**

I jumped gracefully onto the rock ledge, holding Zatanna tight and secure in my arms.

"You can open your eyes now Zee" I whispered.

She had buried her face in the crook of my neck during the fall, her arms were wrapped tightly around me.

She slowly looked at me, her baby blue orbs peering shyly through the curtain of her hair.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" I asked. I was worried she had gotten angry at me.

She nodded, but then slowly smiled at me. "Just warn me next time you do that, okay?"

I nodded. "I promise" I smiled at her. "You didn't even scream though"

I chuckled as she swatted my chest playfully.

I walked towards the edge, looking down. Zatanna flinched as she buried her face in my shoulder again. I felt her arms tighten their hold on my neck.

"Are you scared of heights?" I asked gently.

She nodded, not saying anything.

I frowned, feeling guilty. I tightened my hold on her. "I won't _ever_ let you fall Zee"

She looked up at me innocently. "I swear" I said.

She gave me this small, shy smile that I loved. This was one of my favorites. I thought her to be really cute.

"Can you get us to the entrance?" she asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear, only to place her hand back on my chest.

We were still on the side of the mountain, but the jump wasn't going to be as bad as the first one here on out.

I nodded. "Close your eyes" I said.

She nodded, burying her face in my shoulder as she locked her arms around my neck. I secured my hold on her a bit tighter.

I jumped onto another ledge, gently landing onto a metal platform.

I landed in front of the Mount Justice camouflaged entrance.

"Were here Zee"

She looked up slowly, taking in her surroundings. We were at the back of the mountain, inside the forest. From what I could remember, there was an entry around here.  
She looked at me, smiling. "Thank you"

I smirked. "No prob"

I saw her pause for a moment but, I froze as she kissed my cheek.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?" I said, I took a mental note at how breathless I sounded.

She smiled shyly. "You can put me down now"

I blushed but nodded as I gently set her down on her own two feet.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

I chuckled darkly. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to murder Wally"

She grinned mischievously "Mind if I help?"

I smirked. "I would love your help"

We both laughed as we walked through the Zeta Beam.

"Ladies first" I gestured for her to go in front of me.

"Such a gentleman" she giggled. I chuckled.

**"Recognized Zatanna Zatarra A03"**  
**"Recognized Robin A07"**

The team turned towards us, eyes wide, mouth's hanging open.

"How did you guys get out?!" Wally said panick stricken.

"I told you he would get angry!" Barbara said as she positioned herself into a fighting stance.

I cackled, which seemed to scare them a bit.

I looked at Zatanna, she nodded at me, a smirk on her face.

I smirked evilly at them. I cracked my knuckles, positioning myself in a fighting stance.

"You should have listened to Barbara's warning" I said. I chuckled.

Let's just say, the med bay suddenly got very full after that.

We also found out Wally screams like a girl.


End file.
